What Could Have Been
by slotatloverr
Summary: What would have happened if Ricky was there for Amy after band camp? How would it have changed the other characters?
1. Prologue

Amy was sitting against the bathroom wall, knees tucked into her chest, head down. She couldn't believe this was happening. She didn't know how she could have been so stupid and naïve. She felt ashamed of herself. How was her family going to react? What about her friends? And Ricky? What he abandoned her? Or would he step up to the plate. All these questions were flowing through Amy's mind all because she had just found out that she was pregnant.

**A/N: This is just the prologue or whatever it's called. I will put up the first real chapter later on today. Tell me any ideas you have in a review! xx**


	2. Chapter 1

Amy had probably dialed and redialed Ricky's number seven times now. She knew she had to tell him but she wasn't quite sure she wanted to tell him. She was so afraid of his reaction. Finally she pressed the call button and the phone rang only twice before Ricky picked up.

"Hey gorgeous," Ricky said flirtatiously.

"Hi Ricky," Amy said, barely audible.

"What's wrong?" Ricky asked, concerned. He barely knew this girl but something about her made his heart beat. He was never one to go for the shy girl. He was known as being the "player" at school and was currently "dating" Adrian Lee, a majorette and also the school slut.

"Um. I don't really know how to tell you this."

"Just say it."

"Um. We-well I-I'm p-p-pregnant," Amy struggled to get out of her mouth.

Ricky was speechless. _How did that happen? How was I so stupid as to not use a condom! Of course she wasn't on birth control she had never had sex before! Oh my God what am I going to do? _

He then heard quiet sobs on the other line and he had no idea how to comfort her. He usually just ran when Adrian became emotional, but he felt like he had the responsibility to stay on the phone with Amy.

"Listen Amy, my parents just called me for dinner so can we talk tomorrow at school?"

"Yeah I guess. Bye." Then the line went dead.

_Oh great,_ Amy thought, _as if I wasn't already nervous enough for my first day of high school. Now I have this to look forward to._

It was the first day of school and Ricky was at his locker when someone tapped his shoulder from behind him. He turned around to see Adrian standing there in a skin tight, hot pink shirt and super skinny jeans. Ricky wasn't sure how he felt about Adrian now. He never loved her. But he never loved anyone. Adrian was fun and she understood him, which is why Ricky was attracted to her. But now that he could have a chance with Amy, he wasn't so sure about Adrian.

"Hey, Adrian," he finally said.

"Hi. Do you want to come over tonight? My mom is out of town so we will have the whole place to ourselves," Adrian said with a smirk on her face.

"No thank you Adrian. I have some business to take care of."

"And by that you mean..?"

"I can't tell you."

"Yes you can Ricky! I won't tell anyone I promise! I mean think about it, there's not even anyone for me to tell."

"I can't Adrian. I have to go."

Ricky shut his locker and set out to find Amy, leaving Adrian as surprised as ever.

Elsewhere, there was a preppy freshman, Ben, at his locker with his two best friends, Henry and Alice.

"This is the year I get a girlfriend," Ben declared to his friends.

"And who is that going to be?" Henry asked.

Ben was too busy staring at the blonde cheerleader strutting through the hallway.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no. Ben. She is way out of your league," Alice informed Ben.

"Says who?" Ben asked.

"Says anyone. You have to start out easy. How about that girl over there," Alice said, pointing to a red head at her locker, with a French horn at her feet.

"Hey she's pretty cute. What's her name?"

"I don't know. Why don't you go find out?"

Ben took that advice in stride and walked over to the freshman.

"Hi, my name's Ben, what's yours?"

"Amy."

"Hi." _Oh my God. Why am I such an idiot. Ugh thanks Alice._

"Um. I have to go talk to someone," Amy said before walking off to find Ricky.

"Oh okay. Bye Amy," Ben said. But he was too late because she was already walking away.

"You rejected too?" Ben heard from behind him. He turned around to see a girl with long, curly, dark hair and big brown eyes.

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"Adrian. I'm going out with Ricky and I think he has something going on with that girl you were just talking to but he won't tell me."

Ben's face fell. _She's not even single. How could I be more stupid?_

"So, if you want to do something later…here's my number," Adrian said seductively, handing a small slip of paper with her number on it to Ben.

"Thanks. Maybe I will," Ben said, astonished that a real girl, and a hot one too, actually asked him out.

With that, Adrian walked away, seemingly satisfied with herself.

Ricky was nowhere to be found so Amy decided to go ahead and put her French horn away in the band room. Little did she know that that was where Ricky was waiting for her.

"Hi Amy," Ricky said.

"Hi."

"Okay everybody out. Private conversation here!" Ricky told all the other band students.

Amy wasn't sure what to say so she was going to let Ricky start the conversation.

After two silent minutes, Ricky said, "So, what are we going to do?"

"We?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. Did you really think I was going to leave you in the dust here? I couldn't do that."

Amy smiled. "Thanks," she whispered. "And I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm still considering all of my options."

"And the options being…?"

"Well I could have the baby and we could keep it, we could give the baby up for adoption, and of course with that we have to decide between open or closed, or, well, I could just get an abortion and pretend like it never happened."

Ricky ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know about abortion Amy. As much as I wish the problem would go away…I just don't know how I, personally, would handle that."

"Yeah me too. I mean it would make things a lot easier, so it is a choice I am considering, especially with me being only 15 years old and a freshman."

"Yeah I understand where you're coming from. But before you say anything else, let me just say thanks for telling me."

"No problem. There's no way I would be able to go through this all alone."

Ricky nodded and then left the room, leaving Amy to close the door behind him and slide down, breaking down into tears.

**A/N: thanks for taking time to read this chapter! I hope you like it so far! REVIEW! :) xx**


	3. Chapter 2

"Hello?" Adrian said, answering her phone.

"Oh hi!" the boy on the other line said.

"Who is this?" Adrian asked.

"Oh right. Sorry. This is Ben. The boy from school. You gave me your number and said to call you tonight. Well if I wanted to."

"Oh yeah. I remember. So, do you want to come over?"

"Well, actually, I was thinking…do you want to maybe go to the carnival?"

"The carnival? Why?"

"Or if you don't want to go we don't have to," Ben said in a panic.

"I'll call you back in five minutes and let you know."

The line went dead before Ben got the chance to respond.

Adrian hung up on Ben and dialed Ricky's number.

"Hey Adrian I can't talk right now," Ricky said.

"Wait. Do you want to come over tonight?" Adrian said seductively.

"No I can't."

"And why not?"

"I'm taking someone to the carnival."

"Who?"

"None of your business."

"_Who? "_

"Amy Jeurgans. I have to go."

"Ricky hung up, leaving Adrian confused. She dialed Ben's number.

"Let's go to the carnival. I'll pick you up at 8. Bye."

"Wait. Don't you need my address?"

"Yeah, yeah just text it to me."

Ben hung up, satisfied with himself that he just planned a date with the sexiest girl in school.

"But I can't even go on any of the rides," Amy said.

"Come on, it'll be fun. We don't have to go on the rides we can just eat then leave," Ricky said, trying to persuade Amy to go to the carnival. He wasn't usually the one for dates but it seemed like Amy was so he figured it would be a good way to get together with her.

"Okay let's do it," Amy said, while only thinking about food.

"Fantastic. I'll pick you up at 8."

"Okay, thanks Ricky. I'll see you tonight," Amy said before hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Ashley said, barging in to Amy's room.

"Just a friend," Amy said, desperate for Ashley not to find out anything.

"No that definitely was not 'just a friend.' The only friends you have are Lauren and Madison. And they don't even go out anywhere. So tell me the truth, who was it?"

"Fine. It was a guy."

Ashley suddenly became interested in Amy's life and sat down on the bed. "Tell me more."

"There isn't anything to tell. Yet. It's our first date, kind of."

"Kind of?"

"Well we met at band camp and went out for coffee. But that's all."

"That was it?"

"It might have been and it might not have been but I'm not telling you anything more. Now get out of my room!"

"Why the sudden attitude change?"

"Why the sudden interest in my personal life?"

"Geez what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me! Leave me alone."

Ashley made a face at Amy before exiting the room.

Amy plopped back down onto the bed while Ashley popped her head in again. "By the way I'm supposed to tell you that dinner's ready."

Amy groaned then got up and followed her sister to the dining room where her parents were waiting for them.

"What took so long?" Mrs. Jeurgans asked.

"We got side tracked," Ashley said.

"Mom, Dad, can I ask you something?" Amy said.

"Sure sweety, what's up?" Mr. Jeurgans said.

"Well I was wondering, can I go out tonight? Like on a date? This guy Ricky asked to asked to take me to the carnival."

"Yeah I guess it's no big deal. Go ahead, have fun," Mr. Jeurgans responded.

"Thanks."

The family finished their dinner in silence before Amy went back up to her room and called Lauren and Madison on a three-way call to tell them the news of her going out on a date because she knew they would kill her if she didn't tell them.

"Gracie, I don't know if that's a good idea," Mr. Bowman explained to Grace, the popular, blonde cheerleader.

"But why not? You said Jack was a nice guy and you gave me permission to date him so why is it a big deal that he wants me to not date other men?" Grace protested.

"Because, Gracie. It's just not a good idea to be in such a serious relationship so soon in high school. This is your first boyfriend so why don't you wait a while before making up your mind that you really like this guy."

Grace groaned then stomped off to her room.

Adrian pulled up to Ben's house. It was so big that it intimidated her. She decided to just call him as oppose to going up and ringing the door bell.

"Hey Ben. I'm in front of your house."

"Okay, I'll be right out."

Ben's interpretation of "right out" was a lot longer than Adrian's because she felt like she had waited an eternity for Ben to finally emerge from his mansion.

"What took you so long?" Adrian asked, peeved.

"Sorry, sorry. My dad basically interviewed me before I left. This is my first date."

"This is my first date too. I usually just hang out with people at someone's house. I've never actually been out with someone before."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Why?"

"Because you're beautiful."

Adrian rolled her eyes then pulled away from Ben's house, off to the carnival. Off to the place where Ricky was. With Amy.

Ricky rang the doorbell to the Jeurgan's house and it was answered by Ashley.

"I'm assuming you're the sister."

"You're assumption is correct. Amy! Ricky is here!"

"Coming!" Amy ran out from her room and into the hallway where the front door was. She was wearing a sundress and a jean jacket with ballet flats.

"You look nice," Ricky complemented her.

"Thanks. Bye Ash. Tell Mom and Dad I left."

They walked out to Ricky's car and he pulled away from Amy' house. Amy was just relieved that she could avoid her parents for yet another night to refrain from being guilted into telling them about her pregnancy. She already felt bad about hiding it from her two best friends.

Adrian and Ben walked into the carnival and stopped right when they got in.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Ben asked.

"I don't know. Like I told you, I've never really been out. I don't know what there is to do here."

"Well there's the carousel."

"No."

After listing off all of the rides Ben could think of, all being rejected by Adrian, there was only one left: the ferris wheel.

"What about the ferris wheel?" Ben only asked because he figured Adrian would deny it just like every other ride, but he was wrong.

"Yeah whatever. Let's just go on that."

"Oh."

"What's the problem?"

"Well, I'm kind of scared of heights."

"Then why'd you suggest a ferris wheel?"

"I just figured you would say no like you did with just about every other thing there is to do here."

"Well I didn't. And now we're going on it. Why don't you like them?"

"Well, you see, I'm kind of scared of heights."

Adrian rolled her eyes, grabbed Ben's hand and dragged him over to the ferris wheel. Ben was in too much of a state of shock from the thought of actually holding hands with a girl to complain.

"What do you want to eat first?" Ricky said with a laugh.

"I don't know. I'm not very hungry right now. I think it would be okay if I went on a ferris wheel. Do you want to do that?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It'll be fine. Let's go."

Ricky shrugged then led Amy over to the ferris wheel, dreading it the minute he got to the line to see Ben and Adrian at the back of it.

_You have got to be kidding me,_ Ricky thought.

"What's wrong?" Amy questioned Ricky after he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Nothing, my old girlfriend is here."

Amy didn't know what to say, so she just looked over to look at Adrian and Ben.

"Whatever let's go anyway."

"Okay." They walked to the back of the line and as soon as they got there, Adrian turned around.

"Oh would you look at this? Ricky is here with his sweet little girlfriend."

"Would you just mind your own business Adrian. You're here with Ben, I'm here with Amy. Let's just leave it like that. Please. And thank you."

Adrian didn't get a chance to respond before she and Ben were shoved onto the moving ferris wheel seat, Amy and Ricky right behind them.

Ben was hyperventilating in the seat, holding on to the sides for dear life.

"Would you snap out of it? You're fine," Adrian said without even looking at Ben's reaction.

He relaxed a little bit but got just as tense when the ride stopped when they were at the very top.

"Oh no. Adrian what if the ride is broken? What if-"

He was interrupted by Adrian's lips. She kissed him only to make him stop talking, but he thought it was out of passion. Ben's eyes were as wide as an owl when Adrian pulled away with a smirk on her face.

"Well this is nice," Amy said in attempt to start conversation.

"It sure is. The weather is beautiful."

"Yeah."

They were silent for a few minutes, looking deep into one another's eyes. Ricky leaned forward and pulled Amy in for a kiss that Amy didn't pull away from. They kissed passionately for a few seconds before pulling away. They were both smiling and appeared calm on the outside, but they were both freaking out on the inside. It set off a small spark between them and they both knew it.

They stayed quiet for the remainder of the ride, but as they got off, it seemed like they had just had the best conversation of their life.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter (especially the ending) ;)**

**Thank you sooo much to all of you that added this story to your subscriptions! It means a lot. :) **

**Please please please review! ** xx


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm back! I am so so sorry that I didn't update sooner you have no idea. I have been so busy with so many things. But I'm back now soo, ENJOY!**

It had been three weeks since Ricky took Amy to the carnival. They hadn't been out since so Amy didn't know what to think of that. She was beginning to think that Ricky didn't like her. Just then, her phone rang. Ricky.

"Hey Ricky," Amy said.

"Hey Ames. How have you been?" Ricky asked.

"I'm okay. How are you?"

"Good."

There was a long pause after Ricky responded.

"So, Amy, I was wondering, do you want to go out tonight? We could go to dinner or something."

"Um, sure. Yeah. Sounds great."

"So I'll pick you up around 6?"

"Sure. I'll be ready."

Amy hung up and smiled for the first time in a while. She ran to her bedroom and tried to find something to wear. She noticed that a lot of her things didn't fit her anymore. So, she settled on a loose fitting, blue top with skinny jeans that had been big on her for a while but fit her now.

"You went out with _who?_" Henry asked Ben. They were hanging out in Ben's room with Alice waiting for Ben's cook to make them lunch.

"The one and only. Adrian Lee," Ben said.

"And you waited to tell us this until three weeks later?" Alice complained.

"Well it didn't really come up in conversation," Ben pleaded.

"Yeah whatever," Henry said, "sooo? How was it?"

"It was really fun. She's actually really nice. She comes off as a slut at school but she's actually a really nice girl."

"Are you going to go out with her again?" Alice asked.

"I was thinking about calling her. I mean we have been friendly in the hallway but we haven't really talked. And as crazy as it may seem, I kind of miss her."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Henry said, trying to knock some sense into Ben, "Call her!"

"I will. Later."

"Excuse me?" Anne said.

"I'm pregnant." Amy said quietly.

"How could this happen? When did this happen? Oh no, it wasn't with that guy you went out with a few weeks ago was it? It didn't happen at the carnival, right?"

"Oh no, no. Well, that is the guy, but it was band camp."

Anne was silent, seemingly about to cry.

"Mom?"

"Does anybody else know?"

"Yeah, um, Ricky, Lauren, Madison, and Ashley know. And I think other people at school must know because Lauren and Madison can't keep secrets."

"I really wish you had told me first."

"I know. I was scared you would be disappointed."

"Well I can't say that I'm not Amy. But remember, I'm here for you, okay?"

Amy nodded. "Can you tell dad, I don't want to."

"Amy I think it would be better if you did. I think he would be less mad if he heard it from you."

"Hi Adrian. How have you been?" Cindy said, walking in the door with a suitcase and Victoria's Secret bag in hand.

"Good. Busy with school," Adrian said halfheartedly.

"And by school you mean boys?" Cindy asked.

"No. I actually haven't been out in three weeks. Haven't seen a boy in three weeks."

"Why am I having trouble believing that?"

"Well it's true. I went to the carnival with Ben three weeks ago and haven't been out since. Ricky is with some girl. Amy Juergans. He got her pregnant."

"_What?_" Cindy asked, shocked.

"Yeah. She's a freshman. Apparently they met at band camp. So I wouldn't see Ricky again even if I wanted to. I don't want to end up like Amy."

"Good idea. So, this Ben guy? Do you like him?"

Adrian rolled her eyes. "I don't know. He's kind of a dork. But he's nice and funny. We'll see. Maybe I'll go out with him a few more times and see how it goes."

Cindy nodded. "Well, I have to go. I have a date."

"With…?" Adrian said.

"You can't tell anyone."

"Who!"

"George Juergans."

"Amy's dad? You're having an affair with Amy's _married_ dad," Adrian exclaimed, stressing the word married.

"That isn't any of your business."

Adrian rolled her eyes once more before exiting the room to call Ben.

"Oh my God! Guys!" Ben said, almost shaking.

"What?" Henry said, laughing at his best friend.

"It's Adrian!"

"Well what are you waiting for? Answer it!" Alice said.

"Hello?" Ben said into the phone.

"Hey Boykewich. Wanna go out tonight?" Adrian asked.

"Yeah, I mean yes I'd love to."

Ben heard Adrian laugh in the other line. "Okay. Come over to my house at 8."

"Oh. Ok. See you then."

**A/N: Sorry it was short and kind of bad. I wanted to get a chapter out there. Review (: and please tell me some ideas! xx**


End file.
